


Of a Linear Circle - Part I [Podfic]

by tehren



Series: Of a Linear Circle [Podfic] [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Basilisk – Freeform, Canonical Child Abuse, Character(s) of Color, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, GFY, Good Slytherins, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lewis Carroll is such a fucking Ravenclaw, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, My First Podfic, Non-Canon Relationship, Odder methods of time travel, POV Jewish Character, PoC, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Post-Goblet of Fire, Relationship Discussions, Slow Burn, and why it is a bad idea, poc characters, you are not taking that away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren/pseuds/tehren
Summary: Summary from the fic itself:In September of 1971, Severus Snape finds a forgotten portrait of the Slytherin family in a dark corner of the Slytherin Common Room. At the time, he has no idea that talking portrait will affect the rest of his life.
Relationships: Canon Relationship(s), Severus Snape/OMC
Series: Of a Linear Circle [Podfic] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987330
Comments: 124
Kudos: 70





	1. 1971

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of a Linear Circle - Part I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284494) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> I decided to podfic this mostly because my friend doesn’t have time to read the fic but CAN listen to things, and she adored all the quotations I kept sending her. This is for you! (You know who you are.)
> 
> Thanks to flamethrower for giving me permission to podfic this amazing series!  
> Here’s to hoping I can make it through the whole series. I really need this to be a podfic.

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-01/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2001.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part I, Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284494/chapters/25241499)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:28:23

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-01/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2001.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-01)


	2. That Child is Insane

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-02/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2002.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part I, Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284494/chapters/25241589#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:41:19

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-02/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2002.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-02)


	3. The Underground

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-03/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2003.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part I, Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284494/chapters/25241676#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:36:54

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-03/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2003.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-03)


	4. Hallowe'en 1995

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-04/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2004.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part I, Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284494/chapters/25241844#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:37:50

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-04/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2004.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-04)


	5. Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-05/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2005.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part I, Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284494/chapters/25241976#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:43:55

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-05/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2005.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-05)


	6. Home

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-06/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2006.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part I, Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284494/chapters/25271409#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:52:28

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-06/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2006.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-06)


	7. Detrimental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was explaining to my husband the other day how Nizar spent a thousand years in a portrait, and also now has memory issues. His straight-faced response: "Probably the lead in the paint." I just about fell off the sofa, I was cackling so hard. 
> 
> Also! I have a new headset, so please be patient while I get used to it! Hopefully the overall sound quality is better now.

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-07/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2007.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part I, Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284494/chapters/25289358#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 01:03:43

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-07/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2007.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-07)


	8. Eidyn Buhr

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-08/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2008.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part I, Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284494/chapters/25339983#workskin)

 **Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

 **Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

 **Length:** 00:40:35

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-08/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2008.mp3)

 **Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-08)


	9. Defence

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-09/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2009.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part I, Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284494/chapters/25368543#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:55:48

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-09/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2009.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-09)


	10. Grief and Patroni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a special cameo from my cat, Thomas, at 36:06. I decided not to overwrite it. ❤️

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-10/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2010.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part I, Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284494/chapters/25425735#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:41:16

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-10/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2010.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-10)


	11. Dueling in Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update of the day!  
> I had to pause recording just to laugh SO MANY TIMES this chapter.

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-11/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2011.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part I, Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284494/chapters/25426131#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:28:45

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-11/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2011.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-11)


	12. Underwater Treasures

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-12/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2012.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part I, Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284494/chapters/25450770#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:58:40

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-12/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2012.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-12)


	13. Cruciatu

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-13/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2013.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part I, Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284494/chapters/25465920#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:55:25

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-13/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2013.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-13)


	14. The Founder's Box

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-14/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2014.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part I, Chapter 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284494/chapters/25479924#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:55:01

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-14/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2014.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-14)


	15. The Burrow

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-15/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2015.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part I, Chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284494/chapters/25505994#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:38:53

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-15/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2015.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-15)


	16. Soul Jars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of Part I!! I’ve also updated the length tags to reflect the final length instead of a guess.  
> See you in Part II!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-16/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2016.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part I, Chapter 16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284494/chapters/25520598#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:36:38

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-16/OaLC%20Part%20I%20-%20Ch%2016.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-i-podfic-ch-16)


End file.
